


So What

by chiiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jazz Band AU, M/M, Unbeted, but not really a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiya/pseuds/chiiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the two great talents meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot bc I couldn't stop thinking about oikage in Sakamichi no Apollon setting.

Oikawa knew he was late, he was perfectly aware of this fact but that didn’t stop him to have a cigarette before his performance.

He leaned on the wall next to the door of the bar where he was supposed to play and inhaled deeply; his body relaxed immediately at this familiar action.

Standing like this, in the last rays of the sun, he enjoyed his quiet moment before he heard muffled sounds of a piano coming from the pub behind him. Slightly surprised Oikawa focused on the sounds trying to recognized the melody; apparently it was _[Detour Ahead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwD2K_cczNY) _ played with Hanamaki on a bass and Matsukawa on drums. Their style was wild as always even in such a calm composition. But who was playing the piano?

Curiosity took over him and Oikawa stubbed his cigarette out and tossed it into the street. He grabbed a wrapper with his trumpet and entered the bar.

The dim light welcomed his as well as smell of sweaty bodies crowding inside. He headed to the counter and sat on an empty stool before someone slapped the back of his head.

“Ouch, what the--”

“You’re late!” the bartender snapped at him polishing glasses at the same time.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, I lost a track of time.” Oikawa smiled apologetically and turned his head back to the stage, “Anyway, who is this new kid on the boards?”

“Ah, him? It’s Kageyama Tobio, a friend of Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi answered with a softer tone, “He agreed to fill for you today, be grateful.” 

“What?! But I’m here now, I can play!” Oikawa yelled outraged.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, “We were waiting for you for   an hour and a half, Hanamaki and Matsukawa couldn’t stay idly for that long.”

Oikawa just glared at his friend in reply and got back to watching the performance.

At the piano was sitting a young man, maybe a student, with a neatly combed black hair. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt with a grey jacket; his shoes looked brand-new, shining brightly with his every move.

Oikawa looked at his own worn-out clothes, they definitely remembered better times.

But he didn’t care about his look, in fact, he didn’t care abut anything as long as he could play. His trumpet was all he needed.

And right now he couldn’t even use it after his long, tiring day, he was stuck at the counter with a cold whiskey in his glass which Iwaizumi kindly poured.

With nothing better to do he continued observing the kid playing the piano. The boy looked like he was focus on his instrument but then he slowly closed his eyes giving himself up to the music. He started shaking his head to the rhythm, his shoulders were gently raising and falling in some kind of dance. Oikawa couldn’t tear his eyes away from this sight; it was strangely appealing.

Without a second thought he dashed to the stage and approached Hanamaki to whisper something to his ear. Brown haired male chuckled and nodded his head in reply.

Oikawa sat on a nearby chair to listen to the rest of the song and to prepare his trumpet.

With the last sounds of the bass the whole room applauded with enthusiasm. They probably enjoyed the show as much as Oikawa did. But now he was going to give them something special.

When the audience went quiet Hanamaki played first notes of the next song and mouthed to Kageyama the title.

The boy at the piano was clearly taken aback but then he noticed Oikawa with his instrument and quickly turned back to join the song.

When Matsukawa started playing Oikawa jumped on the stage, earning himself a small applaud and also joined the rest of musicians.

_[So What](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEC8nqT6Rrk) _ was his favorite track on the _Kind of Blue_ album and he was not willing to miss a chance to check this kid on Bill Evan’s parts.

Not to mention this song was a good one to show off his own skills.

He glanced backwards at the pianist just to catch him staring with his big blue eyes. Oikawa winked playfully at him before turning back to the audience and focusing on his solo.

He played lightheartedly, savoring the moment. The whole stage felt like it was in some kind of a different dimension. The musicians’ styles managed to bring out the best of each other, interlacing together smoothly, despite their differences. In less then thirty seconds they created a weird harmony that was almost hypnotizing, Oikawa felt dizzy and out of breath - and not because of his intense play - the piano sounds were putting him under their spell; sometimes they were quiet and barely noticeable in the background, sometimes they were loud and sharp, but always they had something mysterious and magical in them.

When last key stroke sounded Oikawa looked at the awestruck audience.

Their jaws were hanging open, clearly in shock.

The single clap was heard in the back of the room before the others joined. It wasn’t big loud applause - it was rather slow and long, full of unspoken praises.

With a small smile Oikawa turned to the pianist who was already standing behind him.

“Um, Oikawa-san, righ?” he started diffidently.

Oikawa just nodded in affirmation.

“I-it was an amazing performance! I have never heard anything like that!” the boy yelled and looked Oikawa straight into eyes. “I wish I could play with you again.”

Oikawa scratched his chin embarrassed, “Well, it wasn’t anything special,” he coughed awkwardly, “but if you want you can join our jam sessions in here.”

The boy’s eyes lighted up at those words before he uttered, “Oh-hh, th-thank you very much, Oikawa-san. I will do my best on our jam sessions!”

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh and ruffled the neatly combed hair, “You don’t have to be so formal, Tobio-chan. Oikawa is just fine. And you’ll be coming here to enjoy the music so relax.”

Kageyama blushed at his action and let his gaze fall on the floor, “Okay, but still I’m gonna practice hard to reach your lever someday. Especially on a trumpet!”

Oikawa almost chocked on his spit, “ _That cheeky brat apparently doesn’t know his place.”_

But before he could reply Kageyama was called by Matsukawa to help him with his instrument.

Oikawa sighed and with an deep frown on his face he left the bar quickly to go and enjoy his cigarette again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this awful grammar and billions mistakes. I hope it was somehow bearable. 
> 
> Have a nice day~


End file.
